A Goddess's Prayer
by suzubell-chan
Summary: La Muerte can't help overhear the prayers of a member of her favorite families. Yet she is powerless over such events. Who would listen to a goddess's prayer?


Hey everyone! I had this started months ago, but with school and everything I had to put this on the back burner, but now it's finally finished. It's based on a headcanon of the-musical-cc that Carmen had a tough pregnancy and Carlos prayed to La Muerte for help. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A Goddess's Prayer

It was no secret that La Muerte had her favorites among her citizens. While the goddess loved humanity as a whole, there some mortals she couldn't help but admire. Ones that looked death in the face, probably every day.

There were those who would try to inflict on their enemies while avoiding it themselves-the soldiers. The ones who try to fight death, trying to keep it away from those around them-the doctors. And then there were those who not only stared death in the face, but smirked at it. Even when it seemed eminent, they would laugh, tease and flirt with death. Dodging it almost like in a dance, until one good blow would send them down to the Land of the Remembered.

They were the matadors. Even though she hated the innocent, sweet (every creature was like this towards the queen) animals being killed for entertainment, she couldn't help but love the sportsmen. She naturally had her favorites among the bullfighters as well. For the last few centuries, no others could boast about being masters of the craft like the Sanchezes, getting better with each generation. It was only natural for the immortal to visit her favorite family every now and then, for conversation and tea.

It was on such a visit that La Muerte, along with her daughter Lucía wearing her usual purple dress and large brown bag over her shoulder, noticed something was at the Arena de Sanchez Muertos. No songs of glory, no heroic tales of fights, even the many capes that would fly like flags just dropped like rags. Though she didn't need to, she knocked on the door and stated, "Hello Sanchezes it's me." "And me!" her daughter cheered. Large red doors swung open for her and she strolled in. Inside the hallways of posters and mounted horns, stood a somber scene, all the Sanchezes surrounding their family altar, hands folded in prayer.

Just as the living had altars of the dead to show their love and remembrance, the dead would have ones of the living to show their love and gratefulness. Often, Remembered family members could hear the words of Living through the candles.

"What is wrong, my friends?"

Sniffling, Carmelo Sanchez, a large man hailing from the days of the Aztecs and one of the first bullfighters in the family, stated, "I…It's the little Sanchez….it…it…it" then he started to wail.

The waterfall nearly hit the princess and she jumped out of the way. Reaching into her brown bag, she pulled out a purple with white polka dot umbrella that was just her size and a large white handkerchief. After opening the umbrella, the girl stepped underneath the waterfall and offered the fabric to the large man. "Here."

The adult sniffed, took the rag, squeaked out a "Thank you." and blew into it.

"You can keep it," the girl mentioned.

"It's rather tragic, your majesty, your highness," another Sanchez sighed. Jorge- a skinny man who came from the Living's old world- continued, "We are expecting a new family member but we are afraid that they and their mother will be joining us as well…"

The ruler remained silent, only a few pats on the shoulder. No matter how many of millennium of experience she had underneath her flowery belt, this never got easier. While the queen loved having more residents in her land, to have them come down at such a time in their lives…she always preferred welcoming the old to the young, having nice long lives rather than ones cut short.

The giant woman glanced over at the family altar. Shelves of candles, flowers and food arranged around several pictures. A majority of the presents sat at the bottom rung, where there were three frames. One held a man a young man with a growing mustache and the signature Sanchez curl, the goddess knew as Carlos who was the best of the best when it came to the family tradition. Another held a beautiful young woman, brunette curls but there was a streak of white in her bangs. The immortal recognized her as Carmen, Carlos's new bride, and a wonderful singer. The third frame was empty.

"Please don't take them from me."

A soft whispered entered La Muerte's mind. She knew where it came from. While the Remembered could only hear their own family from the candles, their ruler could hear every candle, from everyone who remembered.

"I beg you, Santa Muerte. Let me keep them. I can't stand to lose them! I just can't!"

The queen sighed. Humans had begun to worship her again, a new name but still flattering yet as much as she wished, the goddess had no power of such events. She had no say in who lived or died.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I've come at a bad time for your family. I hope that it all goes well for you."

"Thank you for your presence and your wishes milady." Jorge bowed.

"T…Thanks…."Camelo whimpered before bursting into tears again.

The voice of the living Sanchez still echoed and bounced around in the goddess's mind as she left the deceased.

"Hey Mami, you could go up there if you want."

The mother jumped a bit at the sound of her daughter's voice. After patting her heart a few times, she looked at her daughter. "What?"

"Mami, I go up all the times to check on the Living all the time. You don't have to worry, I can handle things down here."

The woman stared hard at the girl with her hands on her hips. A loud tapping could be heard.

Sheepishly, the girl giggled and rubbed the back of her head, "Okay…that time I accidentally let a bunch of horses into the castle wasn't my greatest moment…an indoor rodeo seemed like a good idea at the time…" She then straightened up, "Don't worry, I swear no animals will run through the castle…" her eyes wondered. "At least on purpose, if an animal with its owner should suddenly appear needing help, I should be excused right?"

The queen giggled and scooped up her princess, "Thank you Lucy, you are the best."

"I know." The princess giggled and hugged her mother.

The woman set her child down and waved at her as she lured into petals and floated up and away.

* * *

In the quiet, humble San Angel, on a cool winter night, an uneasy, stormy air was upon the Casa de Sanchez.

"It's okay _mijo_. It's fine. She'll be okay. There's no need to panic." Luis Sanchez changed as he paced back and forth, finger fumbling.

Carlos's nose exhaled. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would probably be laughing right now. He turned back to the altar, looking desperately up at the skeletal figure wrapped in red surrounding by candles and flowers. His hands clenched tighter as he continued his pleading.

Something touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. Panting, he turned to see his grandmother with a grave expression on her face.

" _Abuela_ , how is she?" the young man asked quickly.

"I won't lie to you _mijo_. It's not looking good.

Carlos's face clenched in pain, he felt like something had stabbed his heart and shattered it.

"But you must not give up hope. After all, she is a Sanchez. She's a strong woman."

A small smiled grew on the husband's face as he nodded and went back to the altar, praying harder than ever. Behind his shoulder, the grandmother muttered a few words with him.

"Its okay _mijo_. It's fine. She'll be okay…there's no need to…. _ **PANIC!**_ "

" _ **QUIET LUIS!"**_ Anita roared and a banana smacked the man's face.

Watching from a nearby window, La Muerte chuckled. She quickly swished as petals in front of another window. When she gazed at its scene, her face fell and a hand went towards her heart.

There was Carmen, lying there with a blanket over her swollen belly, panting and gripping the bed for life. Near her bent legs, an elderly woman stood, looking grim. The door of the room gave way to Anita, who hobbled in with a large tub and towels. She gave them to the other and set herself by Carmen's side, taking her hand.

The young woman gasped, "Anita…"

"You can do this." The older woman affirmed.

"If…If something should happen…" the pregnant woman started

"The only thing that will happen is that you going to have a healthy baby that we will all love." Anita stated, gripping her granddaughter's hand tightly, "Come on, _mija_ , for Carlos, for your _niño,_ for your family."

Biting her lip, the pregnant woman nodded and began to grunt as she pushed.

"Keep trying dear," the other woman called, a towel laid against her hands.

A scream and grunt ran out the woman's throat. The goddess watched for a few minutes and then turned her head, eyes closed.

Here was an immortal, a ruler of the dead none the less, and here she was useless. She knew all the pains the young woman went through, but also knew of the joy that this woman may never know. Out of all her residents, the queen's heart always went out to first to the new mothers who had never known that joy, especially with they came with their children in tow. She wanted so badly to help the female Sanchez, but it was beyond her powers. The sugar coated woman quickly opened her eyes and looked up. There was a large, bright full moon over the town that night.

She knew that many of the gods seemed to weakening or even disappearing due to lack of faith and reverence of the living. The goddess hadn't heard from her friend for years, decades even, but…she had to try.

With her hands clenched together and head down, she begged, "Please, La Luna, old friend. You always favored the women of mankind. Please help this woman so she and her child stay with their family here."

"Hey, _carino_ , you don't even have to ask!"

The Ruler of the Land of the Remembered looked up to see her old friend, wearing a light blue bikini top and a wrap around her hips, covering most of her legs

"La Luna!" the goddess exclaimed and flung herself at her old friend, hat flying off. "How are you? Where have you been?"

"One good thing about lack of worship is that you don't have to feel guilty about going on vacations! I've been down in for a while now." The white haired woman shrugged, "I just heard your favorite family was having some trouble so I rushed back here to help. I was happy to you calling out for me though."

The two immortals hugged and separated. The moon goddess snapped her fingers-her usual long dress now shimmering on her body.

"Now let's get to work," she stated as stretched her arms over her head. "It's been a few years and I'm itching to get started.

The goddesses took a few steps closer to the window. La Luna rose her hands and waved them back and forth, the moon now a bright spotlight on her.

La Muerte could see the woman panting less and then watched as she grunted once more.

Then a loud, familiar cry filled everyone's ears.

" _ **IT'S A BOY!"**_ The elderly woman cheered, holding up the waiting infant.

Anita cheered and patted the new mother on the shoulder. "I told you could do it!"

Tears flowed down Carmen's face, as the new born was placed in her arms, ceasing his cries. _"Mi bebe!_ " she whispered.

From the window, the two immortals could see wide newborn greyish blue eyes and a black curl on the boy's head as he reached towards his mother.

La Muerte wiped tears from her eyes, "Thank you _mi amiga_."

"It's nothing. The Sanchezes-especially the men- tend to have big heads-always creates a problem. Strangely enough, despite having that tar sac for a father-your kids never had that problem."

"Speak for yourself!" The queen declared with her hands on her hips, "And speaking of my kids…"

"Huh?"

" _ **TÍÍÍA LUUUUNAAA!"**_

Something large and red attacked the mood goddess, almost knocking off her feet. When she regained her balance, she saw Lucía, her mother's hat engulfing her head and most of her forehead with her arms around the woman's light grey neck, her brown cheek rubbing hers.

"Where have you been? W…We've missed you so much!" The girl sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm sorry, mi. I guess I forgot to tell you both where I was going. Won't happen again, I promise. So what are you doing here?"

"I heard the baby cry from the candles. Everybody wanted to know the name and what they looked like so I came up here to tell them." The girl noticed the family in the window. "Is that them?" Before she got an answer, the princess's face was pressed against the glass. "Aw! Look at 'em! They look so cute!"

The adult immortals chuckled and took a few steps next to her.

"What's its name?" the girl asked.

"Well it is a boy and as for a name…"her mother started.

Carlos suddenly arrived, panting in the doorway. His eyes snapped onto the two on the bed.

"It's a boy Carlos." Anita said, wiping a few tears from her eyes, giving him a small shove. He slowly stepped towards the bed, falling to his knees once he got to the bedside.

"Oh Carlos, just look at him! This is our little boy." She chuckled, "He has your curl."

"Our boy…our son…" the new father awed with tears in his voice in his eyes. His fingers started to play with the little curl, then stroked the little cheek. The boy's small hand grabbed it, cooing a bit at his success. Tears starting to flow from the young man's eyes. "Look at him. Just look at him. I can just tell he will…he will be the greatest Sanchez ever!"

"Well, then he shall be," the mother started to hold her child up, "Manolo Sanchez, the greatest Sanchez ever," the mother stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Manolo Luis Sanchez! I like it!"

Everyone turned and stared blankly at the new grandfather.

He shrugged with his hands open, "What?"

The new great-grandmother loudly stated, "Keep it. It's better than having two Luises."

" _ **HEY!"**_

Soon all at the scene, inside and outside the room started to laugh.

* * *

In the arena de Sanchez Muertos music was playing, laughter and cheers flowed from every crack and window, and hundreds of red capes flew proudly like flags. Many gazed at the familiar altar, now complete with a picture of the youngest Sanchez in a frame between his parents.

La Muerte sighed, holding a glass of wine. Now this is how the Sanchezes, no how all the Land of the Remembered should be-celebrating in the love that the living had for them, even though they were separated.

Love…even though they were separated…

The queen groaned and drank her wine rather quickly. She really didn't want to think about him, she really didn't. Yet he always managed to sneak back into her mind, from her heart.

She felt a small tug on her dress and found her daughter, holding out a glass for her. She held a smaller glass in the other hand. "How about a toast for Manolo?" she offered.

The mother took the cup but her eyes bounced from the cup in her hand and back to her daughter and back again.

"What do you think I did? Spike it?" the girl asked.

At that moment, Carmelo gasped, fire coming out of his mouth and started to run around until his head was in the punchbowl.

"Savage." Jorge commented, sipping his drink normally.

The woman gave the girl a hard glare to which the girl chuckled shyly. "Well, maybe not your drink…"

Rolling her eyes and chuckled, La Muerte lifted her glass and declared, "To Manolo Luis Sanchez-in his father words- the soon to be greatest Sanchez ever!"

"To Manolo!" And the merriment continued.

The mother leaned down while the girl stood on her tip toes as they clicked their glasses together, not knowing how the small boy would change their lives forever.

* * *

Originally, Lucía and La Luna weren't supposed to make an appearance. I was thinking that due to changing religions, many mayan/aztec gods were loosing their powers or just plain disappearing without any trace, and La Muerte would just pray to the moon, it would glow bright and Manolo and Carmen would be safe. When I was writing the scene when La Muerte prayed however, La Luna sort just appeared. I thought it was a lot less sad for La Muerte to have her friend with her. Lucía just sort of snuck in, but I liked her so I decided to keep her in and show off some of her mischievousness. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
